


Beautiful

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Sam Series [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of past abuse, OFC has scars, Sam is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam invites Clio to spend the night in his room. (Warning: Clio has visible physical scars from being abused when she was younger, as well as self-esteem issues when it comes to her appearance and her relationship with Sam. Not sure if this may bother some)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

Clio's nose was buried in a lore book, she didn't even notice Sam walk into the library. He leaned against the doorway and watched her as she continued translating a passage. He adored the way she would silently mouth the words as she worked, jotting down the key points of the page. She set down her pen and slowly massaged her temples. 

"Looks like someone could use a break." He smiled. She jumped a little but when she saw it was Sam she returned the smile. "I ever tell you how stunning you look when you translate?" 

"A couple times, but I don't believe you." She winked playfully and he crossed the room to sit beside her. He brushed her hair over her shoulder and nestled his face into the curve of her neck. She giggled when she felt him smile against her, kissing her neck softly.  

"God I love your perfume, Dove." She brought her left hand to the back of his head then caressed his jawline, gently lifting his lips to meet hers. 

"I love you Sammy." She purred in between kisses.  

"I love you to baby girl." His eyes gleamed with curiosity and there was a hidden question in them that she could tell he was fighting to ask. 

"What are you thinking, Sam Winchester?" She booped his nose.  

"Don't worry about it." He ghosted his hand over her arm. She cupped his face in her hand, and he pressed into it. 

"Just tell my baby. What am I gonna do bite ya." 

He laughed, "Do you wanna sleep together tonight, in my room?"  

"Oh, uh, yeah sure... I guess."  

"We don't have to if you don't want to... I just figured we've slept together when we had nightmares, so I thought maybe-" 

"Oh." Clio perked up, and she laughed at herself for worrying. "You just wanna sleep." 

He laughed, "Yeah, I--wait, what did you think I meant?" 

She shrunk away a little, "I got nervous. I thought you wanted to-- Ya know, 'sleep together' in your room" she made air quotes, and Sam laughed. 

"I didn't mean to scare you." He nervously ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm sorry baby." 

"It's okay, I didn't mean to make it awkward. I just thought you wanted to 'sleep' I didn't know you wanted to 'sleep, sleep'." 

"So would you wanna ‘sleep, sleep’ with me." He smirked and she giggled, nudging him playfully.  

"I would love to ‘sleep, sleep’ with you."  

* * *

 

Late that night:

 

Dean had left at around 8:30 for a bar, and at around 10:30 he texted saying not to wait up for him. Clio and Sam had snuggled under a blanket on the couch to watch a documentary and Sam was about to start second one when Clio yawned loudly. A deep laugh resonated in his chest and he pulled her into him. "A little tired?" 

She cinched her hoodie tight around her face and stuck her tongue out. "It's like one in the morning, and in my defense I woke up before Dean  _ and you _ and started immediately translating." 

"Fine. Let's get you to bed." She held up her arms for Sam to help her up. He pulled her to her feet and guided her to his room. When they crossed into the threshold of his room, she froze. "You okay?" His eyes full with concern. 

"Yeah. I'm fine." She wasn’t sure which one she was trying to convince, herself or Sam.

"Promise?" 

"Promise." She walked slowly to his bed and he took off his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans. 

"Uh, I usually just sleep in boxers. But if you want I can throw on some sweats." 

"No you're fine, boxers are fine." She smiled trying to reassure him. He raised an eyebrow questioningly but climbed in bed regardless. He turned out the light and she joined him shortly after. He turned to face her and felt something strange. 

"Dove, why do you have you your hoodie on?" 

"I'm cold." She tried to wiggle away from him but he wrapped his arms around her tightly. 

"It's hot in here and you love cold weather. I know you aren't cold." He turned on his bedside lamp and turned back to Clio. 

"No, I just don't have a shirt on underneath." 

"You can sleep in your bra, or go grab a tank top, I don’t mind. Are you sure you don't want me to put sweats  or a tee shirt on?" 

"No, it's not that. I just-- I don't know." He saw fear begin to stir in her eyes, she looked like a cornered animal. 

"Clio, look at me." He cooed, as speaking to frightened child. "If it’s because of the scars on your arms I've seen them. I still think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met." She sat up and played nervously with the laces of her hoodie. 

"Promise you'll still love me?" Her voice shook with fear and pain. He sat up and took her face in his hands. 

"Clio, I will always love you." She cautiously pulled the hem of her hoodie up a bit and looked back at Sam. He smiled softly and encouraged her to go on. She pulled it off all the way and he saw large scars that ran the width of her back and faced all different directions. She could feel his eyes on her back intently and her jaw began to quiver as she held back tears.  

"See." She sobbed in a quiet whisper. "I'm sorry, Sam." 

"Clio." He whispered back, "Sorry for what baby?" 

"You deserve the most amazing woman ever, and instead you have some torn up, worthless, broken--" Her voice gave out with tears. 

He pulled her close and held her tightly. When her crying slowed, her tilted her head to look at him. "You're the most important and amazing person in my life. I love you Dove, and I will always love you. I'm not perfect, I'm the furthest thing from it actually. And you're not worthless, I was ready to give up on everything. You kept me going, baby. I love you more than anything, and everyday I find another thing about you to love. You're beautiful to me and you always will be. Even when we're like 90 and so saggy that our tattoos just look like black oval things." She let out a breathy laugh and wiped her tears on her sleeve. "I love you Clio, you'll always be perfect to me." 

"You'll always be perfect to me" she smiled and he wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. 

"Still wanna sleep in here tonight?" 

"Yeah. If you still want me to."  

"Of course, Dove." 

They laid down, then Sam covered her up with his comforter and pulled her back tight against his chest. She used his outstretched arm as a pillow and settled against him. "I love you Sammy."  

"I love you too Dove." He stroked her hair softly until she fell asleep, safely in his arms.


End file.
